


Primed & Ready

by symsonic



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: If Cody was actually this fabulous...., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsonic/pseuds/symsonic
Summary: "Let's get my boyfriend ready!"High Maintenance (Cody Bellinger) - 300k Views - 3 days ago





	Primed & Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [all_ivvant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ivvant/pseuds/all_ivvant) in the [boysofsummer19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer19) collection. 



“Hey everyone!” A familiar face waves at the camera, a cheery smile accompanies with a face freshly prepared with natural makeup. “Cody here!” He scoots over and grabs for someone off camera. A half second later, another body comes into frame. 

“And this is … the man in my life, Chris!” 

Chris sheepishly smiles and waves, eyes darting down, away from the camera.

Cody laughs. “You’d think being a professional baseball player, he’d be used to being in front of the camera. Anyways. I wanted to try...something different.” Chris’ smile becomes impossibly big, and his cheeks are about as red as the blush on the table in front of them. Cody’s laughter becomes almost obnoxiously loud, as he covered his mouth and looked away for a brief moment.

After regaining his composure and remembering that they’re both on camera, he continues.

“So, you’ve seen plenty of ‘get ready’ videos with me, but I thought it would be really cool if I did one with Chris here!” Cody picks up an eyeshadow from the table to show to the camera. “So like I mentioned earlier, Chris here has a very active job and most products would probably melt off by the 2nd or 3rd inning. So! … One stipulation for this video is that I’m only using waterproof, sweatproof and athletic focused products on Chrisie here.” 

Cody puts down the shadow and picks up a blue eyeliner pencil, which piques the curiosity of his boyfriend. 

“Another stipulation is … it has to be simple enough for Chris, a makeup beginner, to use.” His eyes go wide in confusion and nervousness. This is where he begins to pick up different products and look at them to get a better understanding of  _ what kind of mess he got himself into. _

“So!” Cody claps his hands together, which startles Chris a little. Belli looks over to him for a second, lets out a small giggle and continues. “Let’s start! We already did our skin care routine, so we’re set there. So we’re going to begin with a base.” He picks up a small brown tube with a silver cap. “I’m going to use Becca’s Ever-Matte Poreless Primer.” He opens up the cap, and squirts a little product onto the top of his hands. Cody nudges a bit closer to Chris, and while making sure the camera was still centered on the two of them, he uses the fingertips of his other hand to apply the primer onto Chris’ face.

He dabs a few dots onto the top of his forehead, the bottom of his chin, the apples of his cheeks and the top of his nose. Then he uses both of his hands to rub in the product onto his face. Chris struggles to keep a straight face and his reaction lights up into a joyous smile. 

“Keep still, you dummy.” Cody laughs as he continues to give his boyfriend a slight facial massage. As the rest of the primer blends into his skin, Bellinger returns to the table and reaches for another tube. “Next up, I’m using Tarte’s Amazonian Clay BB Tinted Moisturizer.”

Chris chuckles. “That’s a mouthful.”

“Yeah, let’s just call it the Tarte BB.”

Once again, Cody squeezes a small amount onto the top of his hand. But this time, he uses a foundation brush to take a little off the top, and buff it onto Chris’ face. He starts at the forehead, and blends from side to side, eventually moving all around the face. By the time he was done, Chris’ complexion was much more even, and somewhat radiant even. 

“Now for the highlighter to round out the face.” Cody picks a small piece of makeup to show to the camera. “This one is Wet n Wild’s MegaGlo Highlighter in Blossom Glow.”

Cody opens up the lid, takes another makeup brush, and dabs into the product. Once satisfied with the amount on the bristles, he applies the powder all over Chris’ cheekbones, the top of his forehead and the bridge of his nose, making sure to blend the makeup thoroughly for flawless look.

“He looks pretty good now huh?” The camera focuses on a bashful Chris as he looks away from the camera, laughing.

“I feel pretty.” He says softly while Cody laughs like an idiot off screen.

The scene ‘blips’ to the two of them sitting at the table after that ruckus. Cody picks up a clear product tube. “Ok so now onto the eyes. So since Chris already has eyebrows that --”

He takes a quick look over to Chris, who was trying to figure out what his boyfriend was gonna say.

“--he has eyebrows I would cry for…. We’re just gonna use a clear gel to keep them in place. I’m gonna use the ELF Clear Brow & Lash gel just to shape them a little.” Cody twists open the tube, and uses the spoolie to brush upwards on Chris’ eyebrows, giving them an arched look and help keep them in place. 

As he finishes grooming the last eyebrow, Cody giggles. “We’re almost done, hang in there.” He goes and picks up another piece of makeup. “Here’s the good stuff. Like I said before, since Chris already has a natural eyeliner of sorts, we’re gonna accentuate that with a blue liner. Something to match his team’s colors.” Cody picks up a small eyeliner brush and points to the eyeshadow piece. “This little thing was the closest I could find to a ‘Dodger Blue’. It’s Nyx’s eyeshadow singles in ‘Electroshock’.”

Like the highlighter, Cody uses his liner brush to dab into the product slightly, and uses the brush to gently glide the pigment onto the upper and lower lash lines of Chris’ eyes. When he was done, Chris was left with a subtle, but vibrant Dodger blue eyeliner look. 

“Awesome man! You’re looking good. Almost done.”

Bellinger reaches for a red tube. “Now for the mascara. So in Chris’ situation, we’re using a sweat-proof, active lifestyle mascara, so it won’t melt away while he’s playing baseball. CoverGirl LashBlast Active, to be specific,” Cody twists opens the top and gives Chris’ lashes two coats of mascara.

“Two more things!” Cody gleams as he admires the work he’s done on his boyfriend. “You’re such a hottie.”

Chris gets out of his seat and walks away laughing. 

“If you’re wondering why I didn’t give Chris any blush.” Bellinger looks between the camera and Chris, off camera. “That’s why.”

Once again, the camera ‘blips’ and both men return to the table, unable to hide their smiles. Cody continues to speak. “So for the lips, we’re gonna keep it simple and nude.”

Chris smirks. “Nude?” 

“Shut up dude, this is serious business.”

Both men cackle. Cody continues. “Anyways … I’m using Anastasia’s lip gloss in Butterscotch.” He twists opens the tube. “Make a kissy face for me.”

Chris responds by making the most ridiculous face, puckering his lips to a comedic degree. 

“You see what I have to deal with?” Cody chuckles as he applies the lip color. “Okay! Last thing,” he beams.

He picks up a bottle and shows it to the camera. “I’m gonna use CoverGirl Active setting spray. To keep everything in place and to set the look.” Cody looks over to Chris as he takes off the cap. “Close your eyes dude.” He mists the formula all over Chris’ face a few times. 

“And there you go. A minimal but fabulous look you can use to support your favorite team. Or in Chris’ case, use while you’re playing on your favorite team.”

“Minimal?” Taylor laughs. 

“Quit being a dork.”

Once again both men erupt in laughter as the camera ‘blips’. 

“So! That’s it for today.” Cody happily says to the camera while Chris waves behind him. “Let me know what you think in the comments below, and if you want to see more stuff like this, be sure to like and subscribe.”

Cody finishes off the video with him giving Chris a kiss to the cheek. “See ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this would probably be an actual nice look to try out
> 
> I hope you like this Alex!


End file.
